


The Sound Of Bells On A Frosty Evening

by Hannibalsimago



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Jagten | The Hunt (2012), Valhalla Rising
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha One Eye, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, HanniHolidays2017, Intersex Lucas, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Nursing, Omega Lucas, Post Mpreg, Pups, VikingHunt, Violence, Winter Festival, intersex omega, no not that kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago
Summary: One Eye and Lucas are trying to start a family and discover that it's the tiniest, most overlooked items that can change the course of a life ...or two.This is a timestamp from Nalyra's "Two Sides Of The Same Coin".  Please read Nalyra's for a deeper understanding of the symbolism, world building, politics and of course the beginning of the relationship between our two protagonists! Why deprive yourself of such a lovely treat?  Go ahead.  This will still be here.This was created as a part of HanniHolidays 2017 with a prompt of "Holiday Music".The artwork was created by @shoegazerx.  Please give them love and Kudos!  Please be warned - Art is NSFW!





	The Sound Of Bells On A Frosty Evening

As One Eye headed to oversee the preparations in the Great Hall, he saw a cluster of kitchen scullions move the bathing tub from the storage room to the master bedchamber. He could guess how long it would take to fill the massive tub and checked the sky for the location of the sun. He always made sure to be back before the water finished heating. 

 

Later, true to his unspoken vow, One Eye walked back upstairs. On soft-as-cat-feet, he entered the bedchamber as the giggling scullions took their buckets and prepared to leave. One Eye caught the shoulder of the eldest and pointed to a wet spot on the floor in between the tub and the bed. She paled and hurried to wipe it up. She checked the rest of the floor for additional messes, apologized to One Eye and bowed bending her head to him. He nodded and heard the Omega’s footsteps in the hallway. The scullion darted out of the room in a flurry of skirts as Lucas walked into the room.  

 

“All settled?”

 

One Eye smiled and stepped forward to pull Lucas closer to the warmth of the fire.

 

“Why don’t you get in the tub first? You’re always quicker than me and it means I can feed the twins. Can you hear them?”

 

One Eye’s smile was dazzling as the gurgling coos and delighted brays of laughter reached his ears. He quickly stripped and nimbly stepped into the tub. Lucas kissed him on the forehead and handed him the washcloth, trying not to get distracted at the Alpha’s superb musculature and not entirely succeeding.

 

Lucas moved a chair close to the fire and situated it where the Alpha could watch him while bathing. Two peasant girls carried the babies into the room, one girl immediately handing the larger infant to Lucas to nurse while she tidied up the bedchamber and anteroom. The other rocked the smaller infant, walking up and down the room as the babe was content as long as it was in motion.

 

While One Eye bathed, he watched his precious family safe and secure around him and thought of another winter afternoon after a successful hunt six months earlier.

 

He and his warriors had gone out hunting primarily for venison as the bucks were in rut. One Eye had brought the trophy kill down himself, a magnificent stag. Quickly field dressed, it took almost the entire hunting party to secure it to the carrying poles, and with much good-natured swearing, hoisted it back to the kitchens to be butchered and the hide preserved. He intended to give the deerskin to Lucas for a birthing gift.

One Eye remembered walking in the passageway toward their bedchamber wanting to give Lucas the good news of the hunt. Suddenly he heard two noises, the distress call of his Omega and heard the rattle of the metal tub. Forgetting everything else, he sprinted toward the sound.

 

He rushed into the room and saw a sight which sent his stomach plummeting to his toes, a very frightened, extremely pregnant papa-to-be hanging on to the tub for dear life as he struggled with one foot in the tub and one foot slipping in the water on the floor. The Omega was struggling to protect his distended abdomen, knowing if he took a fall, his life as well as the twins were in mortal danger this late in the pregnancy.

 

“ _ Alpha!” _ All Lucas’s fear, anxiety and desperation were in the cry. The twins responded to Lucas’s increased heartbeat, erratic breathing and whimpers, by kicking and moving in his womb which contributed to his imbalance and panic. The fear scent in the room was overwhelming.  

 

One Eye reacted without thinking, reaching Lucas, stepping behind him, sliding his arms under his shoulders, hooking his arms in front of his clavicle and upper chest and forcibly lifting the eight-month-pregnant man backwards, steadying him against his body as he managed to lift him out of the tub, navigate through the soapy mess on the floor and safely carried him over to the pile of furs on the bed where One Eye placed him tenderly despite his straining arm, leg and back muscles. Both men were gasping and shuddering with fear, shock and exertion. One Eye carefully pulled a linen blanket over his mate and scented him trying to calm him as Lucas bit back a moan and clutched his distended abdomen. "Midwife," he whispered, his visage pallid. One Eye nodded urgently. 

 

Staff arrived quickly drawn by the commotion. One Eye commanded, shielding his mate from view, never leaving Lucas's side, gesturing and signing, his fingers flying. Never had the bedchamber held so many people in such a short period of time. The removal of the half-full tub from the room took close to a dozen of the strongest men, sweating and straining. The floor was washed and dried twice in the time it took for the herbalist and the midwife to arrive.

 

Through all the clamor, One Eye refused to let go of his badly-shaken mate, running his hands through his hair, calming the Omega with his scent and carefully stroking Lucas’s distended belly. He silently snarled and gnashed his teeth at anyone who came near the bed until the midwife and herbalist arrived. Everyone else was immediately thrown out of the room without preamble.

 

He made sure Lucas did not move from those furs until well after the postpartum period was over, some nine weeks later. Truth be told, One Eye never left the bedchamber until Lucas was allowed to. He stayed in the chair Lucas was sitting in at the moment and slept on the floor in a pile of furs. But he was never more than a hand’s reach away from his mate.

 

The Alpha shook his head to clear the memories away and noticed that Lucas is holding the littlest one who is feeding greedily, listening to his Omega's contented sounds as she pulls at his chest hair. Lucas carefully raises the baby to burp her over his shoulder earning another reason to bathe.

 

One Eye motions to the servant girl to bring a linen. He takes it from her, holding it high out of the water, stands up, wrapping it quickly around his torso as he gets out of the tub on the opposite side from Lucas. Efficiently drying off, he hands the damp cloth to the girl, dressing quickly in his everyday clothes. He will change for the feast later.

 

Lucas was about to hand the infant back to the peasant girl when two familiar voices drifted down the hallway.

 

“You didn’t?”

 

One Eye enthusiastically nodded that yes, he did.

 

The two most important women in the world to him entered the room and immediately took charge of the infants, dismissing the girls to other duties.

 

One Eye nodded a welcome to the women and listened as his mate greeted them and chattered away asking questions about the infants, when to introduce soft foods and other questions about the health of the crops, people and animals in the region.

 

While Lucas was conversing, One Eye began to undress the Omega and as his body was uncovered, admired his nakedness, his long lean legs, elegant feet, his soft rounded abdomen, his muscular back and arms along with his elegant hands and beautiful face.

 

He tapped his mate on the shoulder and shrugged his head toward the bath. Lucas blushed at being so caught up in the conversation that he didn’t really pay attention to what One Eye was doing.

 

Both women giggled and his blush rose higher.

 

As if dancing, One Eye carefully took Lucas’s arm and put his other around the Omega’s waist as he supported Lucas while he stepped over the high rim of the tub and sat down carefully, sighing as his body went under the water. One Eye touched his hand under Lucas’s chin, raised it so he looked him in the eyes and bent down to give him an abbreviated kiss.

 

Lucas blushed with pride at his mate as One Eye held his hand out to the women and indicated he would join them in the nursery.

 

Lucas luxuriated in the warm bath water. It was a rare treat, one that meant numerous trips to the ice-covered river and the long, slough back to the Hall. Thankfully, he didn’t have to acquire the water but he was mindful of those who did.

 

He smiled as he heard the noise of the twins being carried down the passageway, one head shining gold and the other darker haired, both tummies full of his milk and babbling away in some unknown language, their hands clasped as if still in the womb. The herbalist carried the darker, curly-haired one, William, while the wet nurse cosseted the smaller girl, Mischa. The little group was surrounded by cordon of guards in front and rear.

 

Lucas knew the guards were a necessity given the number of outsiders present this evening. Already they were gathering in the Great Hall waiting to swear fealty to the scarred silent man. One Eye wasn’t the mightiest warlord the region had seen in generations based on just his ferocity. There was a keen intellect underneath the damaged facade which drew Lucas like a magnet.

 

Thinking about the twins reminded him of his pregnancy and his relationship with One Eye. Lucas had anticipated the virility of the warlord but what truly took his breath away was what the man showed only to Lucas. One Eye’s heart for his Omega was as soft as a fresh rose petal. In private, he was a caring and considerate lover.

 

Once past the third month of the pregnancy, there was no knotting or even full penetration no matter how much Lucas pleaded. And the Omega pleaded a  **lot.** So they did other things between the furs instead which were almost as enjoyable.

 

Once the twins were born, it was Lucas’s round-the-clock-nursing and resulting exhaustion which forestalled any penetrative sex. Despite his fatigue, Lucas loved nursing his babies and took pride in how much he was able to accomplish. It would be a bit easier once soft foods were introduced to the twins. In a month’s time, William could start with a spoonful of porridge here and there but Mischa was not ready for that yet. In any case, Lucas would be nursing both of them for the foreseeable future.

 

Often in the evenings, One Eye would sit in their bed upright against the wall and insist Lucas sit in between the Alpha’s wide-open outstretched legs, especially when he was nursing. The Alpha would rub Lucas’s back and shoulders, putting his chin on Lucas’s shoulder blade and watch his babies feed. He would carefully burp one while Lucas started to feed the other.

 

As if by thinking about the warrior summoned him out of thin air, Lucas heard the feather-soft tread of his mate entering their room. Lucas tipped his head back and murmured: “Hello, my love. Said goodnight to the twins?”

 

A soft blowing sound much like a horse would make, ruffled Lucas’s hair as One Eye bent close.  He brushed his teeth along the mating bond on Lucas’s neck, causing him to shiver and pull himself upwards towards the temptation.

 

One Eye stepped back as Lucas rose up out of the metal tub, water dripping off him in sheets. “I know. I can’t leave them waiting too long. But I’ll be damned if I can keep my hands off you tonight!”

 

One Eye insisted on steadying the Omega as he stepped out of the bath onto the cold stone floor. Before he had time to protest, Lucas was wrapped in linen, picked up (uttering a yelp) and carried towards the roaring fire. One Eye briskly dried Lucas off in front of the fireplace until his skin was ruddy and flushed. "I can do it myself you know," Lucas laughed. One Eye grinned and bit at Lucas's right shoulder not breaking the skin, just bringing blood to the surface to bloom like a winter rose against the snow. Lucas could scent his mate's rut was close, hours away and consented to the energetic rub down. 

 

A knock sounded at the door and the young boy who befriended One Eye all those years ago entered the room carrying a metal bowl filled with an aromatic paste. He handed it to One Eye, nodded to Lucas and exited the room.

 

“Do I have to?” Lucas’s nose itched from the resinous scent.

 

The Alpha nodded.

 

Lucas dropped the linen cloth and stood arms akimbo and legs stretched apart in front of the fire, his few damp patches of skin quickly drying in the heat. One Eye painted his mate’s body with symbols and signs similar to the tattoos that he wore. With hand signals, the Alpha indicated that Lucas should stand near the fireplace to allow the paste to dry.

 

One Eye quickly walked out of the room, leaving a puzzled mate standing and wondering if he was expected to wear anything else for the evening.

 

Lucas had just turned to face the fire, hands outstretched when he heard several pairs of feet walk into the room. He started to turn when he heard a man clearing his throat “Best not, if you please,” Lucas caught a very red-faced captain of the guard placing a huge mound of fur on the bed and took pity on the man by remaining where he was.

 

He heard the man leave and close the door and the lovers were alone again.

 

One Eye came over to inspect his handiwork, satisfied that the designs were sharp, clear and dry. He handed a pair of braies to Lucas who put them on.

 

_ ‘Really don’t see the point. May as just well be naked,’ _ ran through the Omega’s head as he grinned at the lecherous thought as he put them on.

 

He heard the familiar, nimble step behind him and turned to see the Alpha holding a fur out to him. But not an ordinary, everyday fur, one pregnant with meaning for the Omega. One Eye could see the shine of tears in Lucas’s eyes as he looked at the white wolf pelt.

 

“Do you remember?”

 

One Eye smile and laughing eye said  _ “Always,”  _ and he stopped further conversation with a chaste kiss with hint of fury behind it. Then breaking the kiss, he gestured with the fur for Lucas to turn back toward the fire.

 

Lucas felt the head of the wolf being placed on his head and secured with thin leather straps tied under his honey-brown hair, hiding them from view. He felt the warm pelt draped over his shoulders and hanging down his back. ‘ _ Truly a king of the woods. He was nearly as tall as I am standing on his hind legs.’ _

 

One Eye draped the front paws over Lucas’s shoulders and stood back appraising his mate. He felt a rush of pride and love at the sight. Lucas was magnificent.  _ ‘Just a few more touches.’ _

 

The Alpha picked up a golden serpent armband and placed it on Lucas’s left bicep where it coiled as if to to strike. He took up a weapon, a sharp dirk in a thigh sheath and strapped it to Lucas’s right leg.

 

Lastly, One Eye picked up a dainty incongruous thing, an ankle bracelet made of golden bells. He looked at his mate, smiling hugely, shook the bells so they jingled and watched Lucas’s reaction, his toothy grin and laughter at the sound. Bending down, the Alpha carefully wrapped it around Lucas’s right ankle, taping his ankle bone when finished to get Lucas to reproduce the clear sweet sound.

 

Lucas embraced One Eye and kissed him hungrily. “You spoil me too much.”

 

One Eye grinned and gently rubbed Lucas’s belly and pectorals as if to say in response that  _ he _ was the spoiled one with two healthy growing babies in the nursery down the hall.

 

“But what are you wearing?”

 

One Eye pointed to the chest in the corner and stepped away from Lucas so he could change. Opening the cedar chest, he took out new garments, holding them in one hand, he closed the lid of the chest. Far less complicated than Lucas’s outfit, it did not take the silent warrior long to dress. His clothes were just a cut above everyday. A person would have to look closely at the weave and fabric to discern the quality of the cloth and the construction. His sole acquiesce to ostentation was lying on the bed, a solid gold torc decorated with snarling wolves which Lucas helped him put on.

 

Both men suitably attired for the winter feast, they exited the room and made their way to get in line for the procession into the Great Hall.

 

As they walked, Lucas thought about the reasons for tonight. There had not been a winter feast in this region in living memory, a result of the civil wars, famine and sickness which had gripped the area. With One Eye’s relocation to the troubled territory and his well-earned military ascension, peace and a little prosperity thrived, enough to make the idea of feasting, celebrating, something tangible.

 

Inside the silent soldier’s mind was a completely different set of thoughts. He thought about how he met the Omega, a seemingly chance encounter. Their glorious joining and resulting bond, never taking for granted that a family might,  **could** happen. And when  **_his_ ** Omega had  **_twins_ ** , something which had never happened given the mortality rates of the times, well, as far as One Eye was concerned, tonight was all about his Omega. Cementing ties, forging alliances, was all well and good, but this was truly a celebration of life, of love, of happiness and unexpected wonder. It was a celebration of Lucas.

 

By now, the guards had filed into the Great Hall, seating themselves in between each guest in case of violence, rudeness or drunkenness.

 

One Eye strode into the Hall, neither looking to the tables assembled on the right or left, heading straight up to the high table, at the far end of the room on a dais.

 

The air was smoky from the roaring fireplaces on either side which held a spit-roasted boar apiece being turned by two men and basted by a third, the smell combining with the pine boughs decorating the tables and lintels of the room. Trenchers were set before everyone and mead, ale as well as a rough wine was flowing.

 

A pack of One Eye’s hunting dogs was in a corner along with two dog boys who collected bones and scraps and fed the beasts. Some wanted to bring their hunting birds but One Eye had forbidden it. A trio of musicians played up near the high table as One Eye knew how much Lucas enjoyed it. All and all, it was as lavish as One Eye could provide and his men and the guests appreciated his largess.

 

Once the Alpha reached the dais, he turned and faced the room. Approaching from his left, his young attendant poured him a cup of watered wine and handed it to him, bowing low.

 

In unison, all the soldiers and guests, rose and took up their cups, giving three cheers and drinking to his health. One Eye stood solemnly and looked at every man, still holding his cup untouched. He motioned for the sentries to open the doors to the Hall with a flourish and a clacking of their arms. The sentries caught up in the excitement added a few huzzahs as well.

 

One Eye gestured for quiet and the stillness of a frosty evening in a quiet forest under the North Star filled the room. Then came the tinkle of bells and the most beautiful sight those rough, taciturn men had ever seen advanced through the doorway and into the Great Hall.

 

The candlelight and firelight shone on the wolf fur nearly blinding if one stared at it too long. Taller than many expected, the Omega was of a height and roughly similar (but softer build due to the recent pregnancy) to his Alpha. Male Omegas were rare. Fertile male Omegas were to have been thought an impossibility.

 

The spectators were struck dumb at the sight. To have a fertile Omega appear in traditional ceremonial garb, but also bedecked with rare gold, and painted in archaic symbols, was an unexpected spectacle. But most alluring of all was simply Lucas, his scent glands uncovered to the extent that his natural essence was roiling off him, unmistakable, a counterpoint to the resinous pine, clouds of smoke and fragrant food smells. Every Alpha’s mouth watered.

 

Lucas used every graceful dance step that he knew to make the sound of the bells fill the Hall as he made his calculated way towards One Eye. He stopped halfway to the dais and acknowledged his mate.

 

One Eye made a series of emphatic gestures which needed no interpretation. Lucas was  **_his_ ** and his  **_alone_ ** . Death would come swiftly and horribly if anyone so much as touched a hair on his Omega’s head.

 

Lucas moved forward a few paces and like the serpent on his arm, one of the opposing warlords snatched at him. No doubt he thought that Lucas was too irresistible or One Eye too far away or unable to make good on his threat. He didn’t need to.

 

Lucas was the only man in the room armed with a weapon and as soon as he saw movement, he grasped the man’s greasy hair, pulling his head up and to the side. At the same time, the guards on either side of him held the man’s hands on the table, deceptively gentle. Lucas pulled the dirk from its leg sheath, cutting the man’s neck, nearly decapitating him in the process and ensuring in the font of blood that followed, none got on him or the white fur.

 

He stepped back and looked around the room, still holding the bloody dirk in his right hand. Lucas looked down and as graceful as a large dangerous cat, scented the bloody weapon and finding no taint in the blood, proceeded to lick the blade clean with his tongue. His movements as dainty and delicate as a feline predator grooming itself after a kill, infinitely careful of the deadly edge and taking his time, making a show of it. To say that the hall to a man were in a state of shock, at the speed, the reflexes, at the spectacle, would be an understatement. All of them thought ‘ _ what a warrior!’ _ As if by unspoken command, they all rose to their feet.

 

One Eye tried very, very hard not to beam with pride at his beautiful, dangerous mate. It was supposed to be a solemn occasion after all even if he had just acquired all of the dead man’s wealth, land, family and soldiers instantly. He allowed himself to ever so briefly snarl and flare his nose at the scent of the dead man before baring his teeth in a ferocious grin which most had only seen on the battlefield.

 

But his inner voice crowed in happiness. He picked up his untouched cup and moved a step closer to Lucas who motioned him to stay where he was. His bells tinkled merrily as he stepped through the rapidly cooling, clotted blood.

 

The bells continued to chime as the blood painted the graceful ankles and feet of the Omega as he stepped high out of the ooze and stood before the high table, meeting his mate eye to eye.

 

Lucas’s voice rang out in the hall. “Take the offal away. Put his head on a pike at the entrance to these lands and his body in a gibbet over the prison walls. Let it serve as a lesson to those that would oppose One Eye. Clean the floor and the table. Give his trencher to the dogs and his portion of food and drink to the destitute.”

 

One Eye knelt in front of Lucas touching his forehead to his abdomen, a sign of respect, of reverence for its fecundity, but primarily a sign of  _ worship  _ of his Omega. He rose and gave Lucas the cup of generously watered wine. Lucas took a small sip and started to give it back but the Alpha gently pushed it back towards him, taking his other hand, leading him around the table to the place of honor.

 

By now, the noise made by the men in the hall is deafening. Men are slapping each other on their backs and toasting the health of One Eye, Lucas and their family. Wishes for peace and prosperity along with fealty oaths create a cacophony of sound.

 

One Eye pulls the ceremonial chair away from the table for his beloved and gestures for the attendant to bring a bowl of warm water to wash the blood and gore away from Lucas’s feet.

 

Lucas leaned close to One Eye and whispers “I want to wear the anklet all night long.”

 

One Eye smiles indulgently at his lover as his bare foot gently brushes  _ his  _ Omega’s ankle and makes the bells chime sweetly.

 

“ _ All in all, a successful night, territory taken, wealth gained and an inconvenience taken care of. The death ensures the bards will sing of the feast for years to come. And best of all, I am with my beloved,”  _ thinks the silent warrior as a grin flashes across his face while he shares the cup with Lucas.

 

More guards carry the detritus away and kitchen help clean up the mess. No one notices the cleanup as the boars are carved onto huge platters and brought to the tables. Nearly the whole kitchen staff appear with fresh baked bread, bowls of wild salad greens and trays of roasted winter vegetables. The feast continues with dried apples soaked in honey and most wondrous of all, an orange is placed at each person’s plate. Hoots and hollers along with good natured jesting shake the rafters.

 

But for the two at the high table, more often than not, they merely taste each dish for politeness sake. Although, when One Eye ate his honeyed apples, Lucas swiftly bent over and kissed him deeply, taking care to lick the honey from his lips. The sound of bells tinkled through the room.

 

One Eye wordlessly asked if the two of them could retire and Lucas’s flushed face gave him his answer. The couple stood, hands clasped, and indicated the feast should continue. One Eye, in his role as warlord, marched out down the dais with the Omega a half step behind, the light jingle drifting in the air as the two passed through the Hall.

 

One Eye stopped by the sentries and commanded that the Great Hall would be sealed, no one in or out. Bedding would be provided (although drunkards would be found lying in the rushes) and the fireplaces would ensue no one would complain of the cold.

 

The entertainment for the evening entered the hall as the pair left. Jugglers and acrobats to amuse along with music and dancing. And drinking, much more drinking. “ _ Better that than knife marks in the walls,”  _ thought Lucas.

 

At first, the soft sound of a pair of footsteps echoed down the stone hall accompanied by chimes, then suddenly there was a rustling, a soft exclamation and from then on, only one pair of feet were heard the rest of the passageway.

 

One Eye carried a panting, shivering Lucas into their room and scented the Omega who was a flushed, overstimulated mess from rubbing against the Alpha’s mating bond and nuzzling him as his rut flared. It had taken every bit of control the Alpha had not to throw him to the ground in the passageway and take him then and there.

 

“I can smell your rut coming on, my love. Eleven months is a long time to wait for your knot.”

 

Teeth grazed One Eye’s mating bond and then broke the skin, nipping and worrying the flesh, providing new scars as an eager tongue sucked and lapped at the blood.

 

One Eye gently put the Omega on his feet, beaming proudly, desire evident in his tented clothes and carefully undid the leather straps and removed the fur, placing it on top of the great chest to be stored away later. The dirk was removed as was the armband. Lucas was left with nothing but paint and a very sodden pair of braies. Eager fingers undid the ties at the hips and drew them off.

 

Lucas stretched and danced for his love, whirling and laughing, the jingle of bells seemed to draw out his desire until he was dripping with sweat, precome and slick. He climbed onto the pile of blankets and furs on the bed, pushing most of them down to the end and lying down in the middle, fully exposed and dripping to his lover, mewling softly and stroking his folds, holding a sticky slick covered hand out to One Eye and silently whispered “Please.”

 

One Eye drank down the heady display along with the enticing noises, swallowed thickly and scented the fast approaching heat of his lover.  _ ‘It will be here by morning pulled along by my rut. There will be more pups.”   _

 

He pulled off his tunic and his leggings, nearly ripping both in his hurry to reach Lucas. The torc gleamed in the firelight, along with a sheen of perspiration already beading on his overheated skin. His teeth shone as he grinned, climbing on the bed, reaching out to capture Lucas’s ankles as he pulled the man down the bed towards him. He stroked Lucas's calves and thighs with gentle movements, listening to his mate's frantic begging, before quickly hoisting Lucas’s legs over his shoulders, grasping onto the Omega’s hips as he breached him. 

 

The sound of bells was a counterpoint to every thrust of his and grateful anguished cry of his beloved and for the Alpha there was no sweeter music. There was no sleep in the keep that night nor for much of the following days but no one much minded. It was a hell of a winter feast indeed.

 

And for the rest of the years to come, in the depths of winter, the Omega would adorn himself to dance for his beloved clad only in paint and sweat and the sound of bells would ring in the halls once more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please come over to Tumblr and say hello to Hannibalsimago.
> 
> Please don't chide me for braies. I needed something skimpy for Lucas and One Eye agreed!
> 
> I am taking a page out of Purefoysgirl's Omega anatomy class as it makes sense to me. Omegas in my AU are Intersex meaning a blended gender, i.e. they have functional reproductive organs of all genders.


End file.
